A conventional way for positioning a shower head along a rod 70 fixed on wall in a bath room is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes an adjusting member 80 which is movably connected to the rod 70. The adjusting member 80 has a locking knob 81 at a first end of the adjusting member 80 and a hooking end 82 at a second end of the adjusting member 80. By rotating the locking knob 81 in a first direction, the adjusting member 80 can be freely moved along the rod 70 so as to position the adjusting member 80 at a desired height. By rotating the locking knob 81 in a second direction, the adjusting member 80 is locked to the rod 70. The shower head can be hooked on the hooking end 82 for convenience of use by the users. However, the tubular locking knob 81 might not be easily operated when the user's hand is slippery or if the user is a handicapped person.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device for positioning shower head, wherein the device includes a lever which is easily operated simply by pushing it, and the device is locked on the rod again simply by pushing the lever again.